Question: What is the greatest common factor of $5$ and $50$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(5, 50) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $5$ and $50$ The factors of $5$ are $1$ and $5$ The factors of $50$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ $10$ $25$ , and $50$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $5$ and $50$ is $5$. $\operatorname{gcf}(5, 50) = 5$